Continental changes
Due to the overuse of nuclear bombs in the Annihilation, many continents were severely destroyed and in one instance even sunken to a point where it is no longer seen on a map. North America * The eastern United States, specifically the lower eastern portion, is completely sunken. The entire states of Georgia, Alabama, Tennessee, Kentucky, South Carolina, and Florida are gone, while Mississippi, Northern Carolina, the lower regions of Ohio, Indiana and Iowa, New York are heavily destroyed. Connecticut and Rhode Island are supposedly destroyed. * New Brunswick, the other Canadian islands, eastern Maine and Newfoundland and Labrador are reported to be 95% destroyed. * Quebec is almost a gigantic lake, often called the Qubek Sea. * The Arctic islands still exist, except for the northwestern portion of Baffin and the islands near Greenland. Greenland is 98% gone with only a central portion remaining; it's a mountain as well, uninhabitable. * Alaska, due to lowering sea levels, is now connected with Siberia to reform Beringia. The bridge connecting the to has been covered in a heavily thick layer of snow. * The Caribbean is pretty much gone. * According to Life's Diary, northern California, Oregon, and (supposedly) Seattle and lower Washington is covered in a sunken sea known as the Western Sea. * Also according to Life's Diary, Baja California and the entire Mexican province of Sonora is gone. Chihuahua's westernmost point is 40% damaged. * The Panama Canal has been enlargened to a point where the canal is visible from space. South America * Radiation has caused the Amazon Rainforest, 60% of other forests, and many others to dry up and from space appear a greyish-hue. * Peru is gone due to a sea-nuke. * Chile is an uninhabitable zone because of a Chernobyl-like incident. * Due to rising sea levels, extreme global warming, and the radiation, a massive river dividing North-Eastern Brazil from the rest of Brazil has formed. The island is connected with a very thin strip. * The Falkland Islands has been fully merged and a thin strip connects it to an island. Africa * Radiation has made the entire continent of Africa (except a safezone in Zimbabwe) a gigantic wasteland. Animals have mutated to a point where giraffes are now twice their original size and a tree is able to be seen from space. * Madagascar has tilted to a 25 degree angle and divided in half. * The Gaza Strip, an area in modern-day Israel, is flooded. The connecting zone between Egypt and Saudi Arabia is partially divided. * Libya has a massive flooding near the Mediterranean, and this happens with Algeria and Morocco. Europe Europe is the most heavily damaged. * Spain and France's border is now thinned out to a dangerous point; the entire Catalonian region is about 98% it's original size gone. * Portugal no longer exists due to a sea-nuke accident and a land nuke accident happening at once. * London, southern Britain, Ireland, and Scotland are flooded. London is also uninhabitable. * Due to rising radiation levels, the Balkans and eastern Italy are uninhabitable; a safezone, however, exists within the ranges of Rome. * Greece is now nonexistant due to flooding in the Mediterranean. This also has happened with Denmark and Lithuania, Latvia and Estonia. * The northern islands that Norway owns are now gone due to flooding. * Oslo, Stockholm, and Finland are completely gone. * Russia's western areas, such as Ukraine, Belarus, and even the river that formed connecting St. Petersburg to Moscow, are dry. * Turkey and Sicily are at this point just radiated. Asia * Because Asia was the most hit by amount of nukes in the Annihilation, a massive crater exists that stretches from the entire country of Mongolia to the formerly Syldessian territory of Iraders. * Beijing, Taipei, Shanghai, and even Tokyo and Pyongyang are radiated severely. * Pyeongchang is radiated more severe than Pyongyang despite it's almost-none nukes during 2218. * Siberia has a river extended nearly 400 miles, from Thailand to a small village in Siberia. * Thousands of craters appear to be around central Siberia and the Tibet Plateau. Australia Least hit, but still a problem. * Due to the Synths releasing around 1900 T.D, the Australian desert slowly grew into a massive rainforest. Sydney devastates it however.